


Brain rambles .3.

by BandsforBreakfast



Series: Brain rambles [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsforBreakfast/pseuds/BandsforBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very short but great hand job josh well done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain rambles .3.

**Author's Note:**

> not spell-checked not grammar-checked just raw and pure~   
> based on [this picture](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/142582500/thumb.jpg)

They make out occasionally   
like after the picture josh strokes tylers arm and they kiss and joshs other arm goes to tylers leg and up his thigh and their hearts start pumping faster  
and tyler gets so turned on and kisses josh so deeply and bites his lip and josh rubs tylers hard on  
and tyler moans deeply and unbuttons his jeans and josh rubs the outside of his pants and then slips his hand in them  
he starts pumping his erection ayy and tylers clenches his muscles and the plEASURE and josh enjoyes every reaction he can get out of tyler so he moans and tyler gets even moRE tur ed on  
and Joshs hand is going faster and by now tylers boxers are down on his ankles and Josh lightly tugs at tylers hair which feels so gOOD man oh goodness joshs warm big hand on his dick and in his hair and his lips on his and his tongue in his mouth and that MOAn he's GoNNA OH fUCk   
tyler arches his back and pushes himself into the couch as he cums with electric shocks all through his body as josh keeps touching him all through his estatic moment  
and when he's done his muscles relax and josh smiles and leans in and plants a soft lil kiss on his lips and tyler cant help but smile a lil too cuz that was just amazi nG thank u josh ily

**Author's Note:**

> the writing is kinda different cuz its sent completely in whatsapp messages so yeah there u go just fyi


End file.
